herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Wu
Prince Wu is a minor hero and secondary character in the show The Legend of Korra. Wu is the prince of the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. He is the great-nephew of previous ruler, Earth Queen Hou-Ting and becomes the main charge of Mako. Role Prince Wu was a member of the royal family, one of the last surviving members after The Earth Queen's death by the terrorists of The Red Lotus. Though the Red Lotus killed the Earth Queen for both standing in there way and her abuse of power, her death was actually cheered on by the populace as her rule was both tyrannical and unreasonable towards those under it's grip. Prince Wu initially inherits the throne by birth and travels to Republic City for assistance reclaiming his rule after his great-aunt was publicly executed. Though it's own country, Republic City oversaw arbitration on political affairs, the city itself created from the rebuilt ruins of where the previous Lord of the Fire Nation, began his attack of the Earth Nation, leading the City's very creation to be tied to keeping political harmony between the other nations that war would never again irrupt between them. While in Republic City awaiting formal coronation, Prince Wu is assigned to Mako, a then recently appointed police officer and instrumental in stopping two great criminal ventures against the terrorist Amon and the mad mystic Unalaq, as well as noted ally of the illustrious Avatar, Korra. When Mako saves Wu's life, Wu requests Mako remain on stand-by as his personal body-guard and Mako, is stuck baby-sitting Wu as extended duty, despite Mako having a great dislike of the Prince. Wu spends several weeks taking in the sights and sounds of Republic City until at-last his coronation takes place. However at he end of the coronation, Kuvira, an elite member of the military who had been reconstructing order in the Earth Kingdom during Wu's time in Republic City, proclaims publicly she intends to take over Ba Sing Se, and indeed all of the Earth Kingdom, as she does a better job ruling the entire nation with peace-keeping methods than any of the individual nobles ever did. With Wu ousted, he is left without an identity, further more it seems Republic City is not willing to force Kuvira into anything, the entire City still wary of war as a concept. Avatar Korra goes to stop Kuvira though of her own accord with her friends. Mako has no love for Wu, yet he is adamant Kuvira be stopped from seizing power. Soon Mako's fears are validated when Kuvira begins using Earth Nation resources to take seize Republic City, making it part of The Earth Kingdom once again. Wu himself aids in the defense of Republic City, helping to hide civilians. In his short time in Republic City, Wu discovered an made friends with the native Badger-Moles, massive creatures that perfected Earth-Bending. Though Wu was not a Bender himself, with the aid of his troop of Badger Moles, Wu was able to dig bunkers to hide civilians, divert tanks and protect his friends. Mako notes that though Wu claims the the Badger-Moles respect royalty, and responded to his orders when phrased in song, that in truth the Badger-Moles looked more like they were tunneling to get away from his off-key songs. Whatever the source, Wu had the Badger-Mole's solem loyalty and used his geokenetic troop to help The Avatar fight off the attempted take-over of Republic City. Kuvira is eventually stopped and naturally taken out of power once Republic City is safe. Rather than return to his throne, Wu abolishes the concept of a monarchy for Ba Sing Se and instead decides to appoints a new government with a democratically elected leader. Wu's willingness to give-up complete control of Ba Sing Se and introduce a notion of democracy in it's place earns Wu much respect and admiration in addition to base attitude keeping Republic City safe. Personality Wu is initially a spoiled and pompous character. He has next to no idea of what a hard-day's work is and is indulged by Mako until he is dethroned by Kuvira. Though Mako does not trust Kuvira he takes the opportunity to tell Wu the sort of entitled attitude he has and how childish it makes him look. Wu is at-first nothing but true to Mako's accusations, carrying on n tears and whining. Eventually Wu realizes his people really do need a leader and he has next to no insight in how to lead them. Wu's time with the Badger-Moles and usefulness saving Republic City, give Wu a purpose again, one helping prevent other power-mad dictators like his great-aunt, Kuvira or in the greater-perceptive what he might have been. Wu is childish through his entire run on the show, but over-time also learns that other people are just as important as him and goes to great length to make others as happy as he demands to be. Trivia *Sunil Malhotra provides Prince Wu's voice-work. *Prince Wu states even his own family hated his great-aunt, and the only reason she never killed him was because he stayed far away from her. Gallery King Wu.png Wu calming Republic City down.png|Kuvira, Wu and Mako Mako calms Wu.png|Wu and his body-guard, Mako Self-conscious Wu.png|Wu coming to terms with losing his appointment as Prince Wu wants to talk.png|Wu sparring with Mako Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Related to Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Tricksters Category:Extravagant Category:Comic Relief Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Damsels Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards